


Talking Through

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John will be all right, as long as Rodney keeps talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Through

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "word vomit" & "overpowering" (and a bonus for present tense)

A lot of the time, Rodney talks too much. Even John, who right from the beginning found him more entertaining than annoying, just wants him to shut up sometimes.

And sometimes, the only thing in the universe that John needs is for Rodney to keep talking, a steady constant as the world spins around him. With Rodney’s arm firmly around his waist, and Rodney’s voice in his ear, he feels a little less like he’s about to float away on the waves of pain that threaten to overwhelm him with every step.

It’s nothing life-threatening, not even any major injuries— twisted but not broken ankle, skinned knee, at least three bruised ribs, plus other assorted cuts and scrapes— but combined, they’re somehow greater than the sum of their parts.

It’s probably the concussion but when Rodney falls silent, glancing sideways at John, he says, pleadingly, “Keep talking. _Please_.”

He stumbles on the next step, and Rodney tightens his hold, pulling John’s arm more firmly around his shoulders. There’s silence for another half-second, then Rodney starts talking again, faster than before, a tumbling diatribe against foolhardy colonels and their idiotic hair, and John is able to keep going, one foot in front of the other, through the wormhole and back home.

THE END


End file.
